Saffron
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "You are not my shield, Ignis. You. Are. My. Friend!" Budding Ignoct for New Year's Eve. Noctis creates an unforgettable gift for Ignis, wanting to thank him for being his protector, his friend, his guiding light.


Author's Note: _Ignoct to usher in the new year. This had to get off my chest, after watching certain Ignis scenes near the end of the game. Hating Noctis' attitude towards Ignis in the later parts of the game, and falling madly in love with Iggy (he's almost as adorable as Prompto), I just had to do something. So, a tiny piece about Noctis cooking up new year's magic for his friend._

 _Please enjoy, and thank you very much for reading!_

* * *

" _Dammit, Ignis! You are not my slave, you are not my shield. You. Are. My. Friend!"_

His throat tightened as he felt the wounds all over again. It was as though they were born a few moments ago, fast and furious in a night filled with friction. Sadness and wrath had his stomach in knots, born from memories he would've given anything to erase. Words of white-hot frustration had scorched the air a few hours ago, while feeling as fresh as the air flowing through his spirit.

He stirred and stirred, anger poisoning the pit of his stomach. The overwhelming, meteoric anger had come out of left field, but it wasn't something Noctis was about to brush off. Ignis did enough brushing off for them both, constantly treating himself as though a twig's worth far exceeded his own life. Protecting Eos' future had always been Ignis' purpose, and it bothered the prince from time to time. But seeing Ignis almost impaled by a beast in the hours past, just for the sake of his charge, hammered the final nail into the coffin. Thus, his decision to whip up something special. A present for the new year. Something Ignis wouldn't ever forget.

His throat tightened as he stirred and stirred, working the ingredients together into what he hoped would be a mosaic of refreshing, invigorating magic. They always said 'if at first you don't succeed, try and try again', and may Shiva damn him for not giving it another go. The moon still had a few hours left of its watch, and every second would be put towards creating Ignis' gift. It was the least he could do, for the man that deserved an entire galaxy of jewels. Castles too. And why not throw in a few armadas? His friend, his childhood mentor and protector, constantly put his life on the line. Just for him. All the while treating his life as though it could easily be thrown out with the garbage.

His throat tightened as he stirred and stirred, bringing his ingredients together in what he hoped would be a flavorful kaleidoscope of memories. He shouldn't have yelled at him, shouldn't have tortured him for doing what he felt was right. He apologized to the chef, but the Astrals of Eos themselves couldn't make him take back the reasons behind his anger.

Ignis, his friend and protector, almost died. And it wasn't a big deal? It was okay because his guardian, his confidant, his _friend,_ could easily be replaced? If he died, oh well, so what?

Grimacing, Noctis slowed his stirring down. One of Ignis' proverbs was that 'the key to a good dish lies in the energy'. Preparation could be a complete and total disaster, but as long as the energy put into the culinary treasure was right, everything would work out. So reflecting on any wounds wouldn't create the breakfast their chef deserved. The Crown Prince of Lucis turned his attention to the apology given, spoken by a certain sovereign with a heavy heart.

" _Sorry about the way I acted earlier. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled, but you've got to at least try to see things my way. Try to remember you aren't worthless. You mean a lot to me, Princess. I wouldn't be half the man I am now without you. So try to remember how much you mean to me, okay? Try? You're smart, you can do it. I know you can. Just remember for me, Ignis. That's it. That's all you have to do. Remember."_

Noctis stirred and stirred, his movements slow and gentle, filled with memories. As the ingredients for his breakfast risotto came together, he remembered. He remembered the day they met. Remembered the solemn determination on Ignis' face, as he took up his mantle. Remembered the vow Ignis passed onto him, promising to look after him even if Ramuh threatened to burn him alive. Remembered the quiet triumph on his friend's face, as he served his first masterpiece. The lessons served to him off the plate, each one radiant with wisdom, kindness, infinite support.

Noctis stirred while memories resurfaced, each one alive with color and sound, warmth and wonder. He stirred while bringing a mosaic of memories together, all alone as the hours drew on, all alone as his three friends slept. Gladiolus and the chocobo he adopted volunteered to help, both moved by his decision to give something special to their chef, but it was something he had to do alone.

He stirred while remembering the looks on their faces, Prompto's innocent face glowing with eagerness, Gladio's shining with admiration. But he wanted them to rest, after the day they had. He wanted them all to know just how much they meant to him, with gestures great and small. Besides, the New Year's celebrations were right around the corner. They had to rest up. Prompto loved Altissia's fireworks, after all, so they all had to be good and rest for the night that awaited them.

So he faced the challenge of creating something wonderful alone. He brought onion, broth and rice together, no longer churning ingredients in a rhythmic formula but bringing magic to life. A little saffron helped the magic to shine even more. It had taken hours and hours, probably even eons (Noctis had lost track of time), but no matter what, the gift would be made.

Ignis fought for him. Fought tooth and nail for him. Protected him. Encouraged him. Held him up.

Without complaint. Without even a tiny complaint.

The least Noctis could do was give him a New Year's present.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Princess. It's breakfast time."

"Good morning, Iggy! Happy New Year!"

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Ignis embraced the light spilling out of Prompto's smile and Gladiolus' kind eyes. The two of them were at the edge of his bed, their baby chocobo beaming, and Gladiolus offering something to him. Noctis' guardian instantly realized he had slept through the early morning hours, with sunshine spilling through the inn windows-something he had never done before. Something he fought to avoid, as looking after the others took priority over rest. But the fragrant treasure sitting in Gladiolus' hands took his attention off his failure to get up before the crack of dawn. "What is that you're trying to give me, brother?" the tactician asked, eyes fluttering in a show of confusion and curiosity.

"Nothing much. Just something made especially for you. Go ahead, try it out."

Never one to push aside his shortcomings, Ignis shook his head. "My apologies for sleeping in. I'll get right to breakfast."

"Never mind that, Specs," Gladiolus pressed, with Prompto's eyes darting between the two of them. "You'll get to it when you get to it. Just eat up, why don't you?"

Gently the chef took the plate from his friend's hands, inquisitive, mesmerized by the fragrances dancing through the morning air. "It's risotto," Prompto offered, nodding with a radiant smile.

"Breakfast risotto! Don't be shy, Ignis, eat some!'

"And no, we're not trying to kill you," Iris' brother assured him, then ran a hand through Prompto's hair. "Our baby bird couldn't cook to save his life. We all know chocobos can't cook. And I didn't whip that up. You'll meet the chef in a minute. Oh, and before you ask, Noct's just fine."

With the prince's safety assured, Ignis focused on the gift in his hands. One bite was all it took for a smile to be born, rare and small but vibrant, beautiful, musical. "It's _astounding,_ " the scholar confessed before taking a second bite. "Who brought this culinary delight to life?"

With Prompto bounding off the bed, Gladiolus took the plate from Ignis and set it onto the nearest countertop. "Why should we tell you, when we can _show_ you? C'mon," Iris' brother urged gently, pulling his friend out of bed. In mere moments, chocobo and bear had directed their tactician to-

A sleeping Noctis, body slumped over the room's stove. Looking as though he had been drugged by assassins.

Ignis gasped, surveying the scene. Sure, the prince could sleep through the end of the world, but he was clearly out like a light. Thoroughly exhausted. And the stove, the floor-their miniature kitchen was a mess, complete with splashes of butter painting the floor and countertops. Sprinkles of rice painting the tiny world with proof of effort. Saffron and sage decorating the countertops. "He made it just for you," Prompto explained, referring to the sleeping prince and the fragrant morning gift.

"Spent all night making it. Noct felt really bad about how you were hurt yesterday, so…"

Ignis rushed to his prince's side, face a portrait of alarm. He lifted the prince to his feet, murmuring 'up and at 'em, Highness', guiding the younger man to one of their beds. "Is the world ending?" Noctis muttered, half coherent, half curious, knowing he was safe in his friend's arms.

Ignis chuckled. "I'm afraid it's not, Noct."

"Good. Then I get another twenty hours of sleep."

The prince's eyes opened long enough to notice the rare, warm smile on Ignis' face.

"As much as it pains me, Highness, I can only offer you a few more hours. But rest well. Happy New Year, by the way."

"Yeah, whatever, Happy New Year," Noctis muttered, returning to a world of dreams.

 _Happy New Year, Ignis, and thanks._


End file.
